


baked with love

by attolians (annber)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: LITERAL PURE CRACK, M/M, Pure Crack, no beta we die like men, there is nothing here but fluffy ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annber/pseuds/attolians
Summary: based LOOSELY on this prompt:Mkay so who’s gonna write the queer eye fic where the guys go to makeover Bobby and ask if there’s ever been a gay romance take place in the bunks and hen just looks straight at buck and eddie who are off camera whispering abt something elsefromqueenginnyson tumblrcombined withthispost tbh
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 424





	baked with love

**Author's Note:**

> lalalallalalala I should be asleep not posting this
> 
> this is crazy and I will not apologize
> 
> I've only watched like two eps of queer eye that's why they were like not even in this sorry if that's what you came for
> 
> many thanks to may and kourt for encouraging this insane journey

The station is alive with not only extra energy this afternoon – but also about twenty extra people. Buck’s still not entirely sure how this was all approved by the higher up’s but hey – who is he to judge?

The fact of the matter is, Bobby deserves a little attention and pampering.

The cast and crew understand that if they have to go on a call they have to go and there’s no telling when they’ll be back either. To be honest – Buck’s not sure how _they_ got that approved either.

He hasn’t watched many episodes of Queer Eye – mostly because he ends up crying when he does watch them. Still, he’s excited to meet the guys. He’s even more excited to embarrass the hell out of Bobby though.

Long story short – today is gonna be _awesome_.

It turns out; filming is extremely boring. Buck may or may not have forgotten that the episode is actually centered around Bobby. He’s been in his office with one of the producers for almost two hours now. Camera men and PA’s are milling about. The stars of the show haven’t even arrived yet.

“Hen,” Buck whines, “this is _boring_. When is everyone else getting here?”

“Buckaroo, you know they’re playing it by ear. They might not start filming today. They might not even interview us.”

Buck doesn’t pout at that. His lips are just…tired.

“They have to interview us,” he protests, “we know Bobby best!”

Hen reaches out, gently scratching her fingers through the hair at the back of Buck’s head in a soothing motion.

“It all depends on the timing Buck, don’t worry about it.”

Buck sighs.

“I’m not worried.”

Bobby finally emerges from his office – only to start milling around in the kitchen to prep for dinner.

Buck still doesn’t pout though. Instead, he goes to find Eddie.

The team gets filmed eating dinner, which is incredibly awkward until they’re reminded it’s just for filler footage. The audio won’t make it into the show.

That helps a lot. But so does Eddie playfully kicking him under the table. Buck flings a green bean at him and then between Eddie and actually eating some food Buck mostly forgets about the cameras anyway.

…

The following morning the station fills with impossibly _more_ people. A makeup station gets set up in the locker room and Buck takes about three hundred pictures of Bobby getting makeup put on for his closeups.

“You’re going to have to have makeup too if you’re on camera,” Bobby reminds him placidly.

Buck scoffs.

“This face? C’mon, Cap. I’m flawless.”

“It’s for the lighting,” the lady doing the makeup says, not looking away from Bobby’s face. “But we might not do a closeup on you anyway.”

“This face?” Buck repeats, still definitely not pouting. “This face is deserving of a closeup.”

“I don’t know if they’re gonna be able to get your big head in the frame,” Eddie comments. He throws a damp towel at Buck as he passes, his hair still wet from the shower.

Buck winds the towel quickly and snaps Eddie’s ass, earning an irritated grunt from the shorter man.

“What are you, fifteen?” Eddie demands.

“You started it,” Buck points out.

Eddie rolls his eyes but smiles as he exits the laundry room.

Buck balls up the towel and shoots it into the hamper before following after him.

…

After breakfast Buck finds himself bouncing from person to person. He ends up with Hen and Jonathan in the bunk room.

“Hey Buck,” Jonathan greets, smiling. “I was just asking Hen if things ever go past PG-13 in here.”

The question throws Buck off and he can feel his face heating.

“Uh,” he stalls. “W-Why would you ask me that?”

His mind is racing. Hen didn’t tell them about Buck 1.0…did she?

Jonathan blinks back at him, his head tilting to the side almost imperceptibly.

“Oh, I just meant you know – working with your boyfriend. It’s gotta be tempting.”

Buck looks from Hen and back to Jonathan. Hen looks about two seconds from bursting into laughter. Jonathan still just looks vaguely confused.

“I, uh, don’t have a boyfriend?” Buck finally manages.

Jonathan reacts to that immediately, his entire face crinkling up in confusion. He even leans back as if Buck physically pushed him with the words.

“What?” He pauses, laughing. “I mean – you and Eddie? Is it like…on the down low or?” He cups his hand around his mouth and leans closer for a second. “Hen and I are cool,” he promises in a stage whisper.

Buck’s face is now on _fire_.

“No. I. Uh. Eddie and I aren’t dating.”

Hen loses it then, laughing so hard she bends forward and braces her hands on her thighs.

“Like…for real though?” Jonathan questions.

“Don’t feel bad, Jonathan,” Hen gasps before straightening up. “You’re like…the twelfth person? And you didn’t even see them with Chris.”

“Hey,” Buck remembers to protest. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Buckaroo,” Hen says. She wipes at her eyes quickly. “Nothing at all.”

“Well,” Jonathan says, flipping his hair, “in my defense, I’m pretty sure you’re not dating _yet_.”

Buck frowns at him, fighting the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

He should go find Eddie. The two of them can laugh over this together. Not as hard as Hen – but still.

Buck finds Eddie on one of the sofas upstairs but before he can do more than flop down next to him – the alarm is blaring through the station.

Letting his head rest on the back of the sofa for one more second, Buck shares a commiserating look with Eddie as Eddie dog ears the page of the book he’d been reading. Eddie tosses the book on the table and pats Buck’s thigh before standing.

“Let’s go, Buckley.”

Buck climbs to his feet, adjusting his belt perfunctorily before following him.

…

The crew’s wrapped for the day by the time they get back and Buck finds himself oddly relieved.

He’s used to Hen’s teasing and even Chim’s but it felt different with outsiders peeking in.

What do they see?

Because Hen’s right, Jonathan isn’t the first person to comment on it.

Buck tries to roll with the punches and get over the awkwardness of the day but it’s still lingering that evening.

He finds himself sitting on his couch, with no idea what’s playing on the TV, and flipping his phone around and around on his knee with one hand.

Sighing, he stops and unlocks his phone to text Eddie.

**_> > you eat yet? _ **

**_nope. Chris is with abuela for the night. <<_ **

**_catching up on some housework. <<_ **

**_> > I’ll bring burgers? _ **

**_sure <<_ **

Buck brings burgers and beer.

He’d actually been tempted to grab two six packs but he was worried about not only the message that would send to Eddie but also that he would drink most of them himself.

Eddie greets him with a warm smile and a pat to his shoulder.

“Hey man, thanks.”

Buck follows him to the kitchen where plates and glasses are already set out.

It’s a relief to sink into the table next to Eddie and dig into some food. He doesn’t have to worry about what they look like or what they think or anything like that – it’s just the two of them.

“So,” Eddie says, taking a sip of beer, “you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Impossibly, Buck feels himself blushing again.

“Uh, what?”

“Come on, Buck,” Eddie sighs. “We just got off shift. You’re not tired of this mug by now?”

Buck feels wrong footed in the next second. All of the relief he’d felt at being alone with Eddie has vanished and he doesn’t know what to say or how to act.

“I-I’m sorry to intrude-”

Eddie lays a firm hand on Buck’s forearm before he can say anything else.

“You’re not intruding. You’re never intruding. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Buck’s shoulders slump as his anxiety eases out like the tide.

“I’m fine,” he manages. “Just…it was weird at the station today. Jonathan thought we were together and Hen thought it was _hilarious_ and I just…what am I missing? Why do people always think we’re together?”

“Always?” Eddie questions thinly. He withdraws his hand and immediately picks up his beer, taking another sip. “Is this…happening a lot?”

“I guess so?” Buck admits miserably. “I mean…is it just because we’re so comfortable around each other? I know I’m a touchy guy – does that make me look gay?”

“Hey, don’t worry about looking gay, alright? It’s not a problem if people think we’re together. Don’t worry about them. Plus, I’d be lucky to be dating you, Buck.”

Buck rolls his eyes even as he blushes _again_.

“Shut up, Eduardo.”

“You know that’s not my name,” Eddie chuckles. His tone is impossibly warm and Buck could swear his eyes are twinkling.

“Well, I’m very flattered,” Buck admits. “And for the record, I’m pretty sure I would be the lucky one.”

Eddie nudges his leg under the table.

“Shut up.”

Buck nudges him back, grinning.

“You shut up.”

“Make me,” Eddie taunts.

Buck blames Eddie entirely for what happens next.

He takes in the smallest, fluttering breath as Eddie’s words register in his brain.

Eddie’s still looking back at him with those warm brown eyes and that teasing tilt to his lips.

But maybe it’s all Buck’s fault.

Maybe it’s just a string of events that would inevitably lead them here.

Here; with Buck leaning closer and kissing Eddie.

Eddie makes a quiet surprised sound in his throat but doesn’t pull back. Neither does Buck - in for a penny in for a pound and all that. In fact, Buck leans even closer, placing his hand on Eddie’s knee.

Eddie’s hand finds it’s way to the side of Buck’s neck and impossibly it feels like they’ve already done this before.

_It’s Eddie,_ Buck thinks, _and now I know what he tastes like._

Eddie’s lips open just slightly, capturing Buck’s top lip between them.

Buck’s brain may or may not short circuit at that.

“We, um,” Buck mumbles, pulling back slightly. “We should, um-” 

“Take this somewhere more comfortable?” Eddie suggests.

“Hng,” Buck manages, “yes. Please.”

…

Eddie’s not there when Buck wakes up in the morning.

Buck’s immediate reaction is dejection. He sinks back into Eddie’s bed, trying to remember if Eddie had said anything about when he was going to pick up Christopher.

Surely, that’s where he is. Right…?

Buck dresses and locks up behind himself.

He’s pretty sure Eddie must have said something and he’d just forgotten. He also didn’t want to see Christopher if things were gonna be awkward. Eddie and he definitely needed to talk about what they were now.

They were…something else, right?

Buck sighs to himself before cranking the engine of his Jeep and making his way back to his loft.

Buck doesn’t text Eddie.

Eddie doesn’t text Buck.

Buck manages not to worry for all of half an hour. Then, he texts Maddie.

…

“You know,” Maddie says conversationally, “this is not how I imagined spending my evening.”

Her hair is pulled back into a clip with a few curls escaping to dangle down the back of her neck. There’s a white and red apron with cherries protecting her cream sweater from the mess currently on the counter.

“I told you, you don’t have to help.”

“If I don’t help you would just order a cake from a bakery and I am _not_ making some innocent bakery worker pipe this message onto a cake for you, Evan.” She sighs and wipes up some flour as the oven beeps, signaling it’s done pre-heating. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“Yes,” Buck repeats stubbornly. “If I’m going to be rejected at least it will be funny looking back.”

Maddie’s eyes soften.

“You’re not going to get rejected. Come on. It’s Eddie.”

“He still hasn’t texted me,” Buck points out.

“Have you texted him?”

“What would I say?” Buck dodges.

“Maybe what you’re insisting on piping onto a cake?” Maddie suggests, arching a brow.

“And leave a digital record?”

“As opposed to an iced record?” Maddie’s snort accompanies the words and against his will, Buck finds himself smiling too.

“At least it will be face to face.”

“You’re insane,” Maddie says.

There’s a fond smile on her face though, so Buck mostly ignores her.

…

Buck heads to work the next day with a spring in his step.

Maddie is an absolute badass and had found him like a legit bakery box to take the cake in. The cake itself actually looks pretty good too.

Well – his piped message isn’t great but it was a mutual agreement that _he_ was going to write it.

It was probably already bad enough that Maddie had helped him bake it and ice it.

Buck sets the box carefully on the bench in the locker room before getting changed. He packs up his duffle bag and closes his locker, distracted as someone calls his name.

“Hey, Buck,” one of the PA’s, he thinks her name is Rachel, says from the doorway, “you available for an interview on camera?”

“Oh, sure,” Buck agrees, smiling.

He picks up the box and settles it on top of the lockers for now. He’ll get it and figure out how to corner Eddie with it later.

The interview is a godsend. They have Buck laughing with funny questions and they seem just as endeared by Bobby as he is.

It leaves him with no worries for the final result of the episode.

Buck’s just getting back to the locker room, the cake box in sight, when the alarm blares behind him.

He spins smoothly on his heel, leaving the box behind.

By the time they make it back and Buck washes the grime from his face and hands he’s all but forgotten about the cake.

He and Eddie are still working as seamlessly as ever, even if they haven’t talked yet.

It can wait, at least until the crew leaves for the night.

Buck makes his way upstairs, his ears already perking at the conversation.

“Oooh, did someone bring that in for the last day of shooting?” a voice he doesn’t recognize asks.

“Is that cake?”

Buck freezes on the stairs, eyes bulging at the second question from Chim.

As much as he wants to bolt down the stairs and check for the box it is _much_ more important to get upstairs – immediately.

There’s about five people around the kitchen island with his (his!) box in the middle of them. Bobby is there, Chim is there, Eddie is there, and what looks like two cameramen.

_At least the cameras aren’t rolling?!_

Buck jogs toward the island, heart firmly in his throat as he prays that he can get there in time.

But Bobby is already slitting the tape keeping the lid closed and lifting it.

Buck’s boots squeal on the tile as he jerks to a stop.

Yup. It’s too late.

There are five people reading the message ‘Don’t ignore me I sucked your dick’ piped onto a fucking cake with red icing.

Eddie looks up first, spots of color high on his cheekbones and his mouth hanging open slightly.

Bobby closes the lid, looking pained briefly.

“This is not what I gave you that recipe for, Buck.”

Buck winces, dragging his eyes from Eddie.

“Sorry, Cap. That wasn’t uh…meant for everyone.”

“I certainly hope not,” Chim cackles. He slips his phone from his pocket, opening the box again and snapping at least one picture before Bobby can get the lid closed again. “This is _great_ ,” he laughs again, “I can’t believe Hen’s not here. Hen!” he calls over the railing.

Chim tries to take the box from Bobby, earning a stern frown and a shake of Bobby’s head.

“Spoilsport,” Chim says without heat. He turns around, brandishing his phone. As he passes Buck he pats him on the shoulder. “Bout time, Buckaroo. Kinda wish I didn’t know – but bout time.”

Bobby meets him next, passing off the cake.

“Why don’t you and Eddie come see me in my office before shift’s over, yeah?”

“Yup,” Buck agrees shallowly.

The thin box crinkles slightly under Buck’s tight grasp and he takes a deep breath before looking back to Eddie.

“We’ll just…” one of the cameramen says, jerking a thumb toward the stairs.

Okay – the only way this is going to get worse is if Eddie’s about to reject him.

As much as Buck wants to flee with the cameramen he knows that’s not an option for him.

Buck makes his way over to the island, sighing as he sets the box down.

“What flavor is it?”

It startles a laugh from Buck.

“What?”

“The cake,” Eddie reminds him. “I’m assuming it was meant for me.”

“Yup. You’re, uh. Yeah.”

Buck closes his eyes briefly, trying to recover.

“It’s chocolate.”

“My favorite,” Eddie hums. He takes a seat on one of the stools. “I wasn’t trying to ignore you. I just…you were gone when I got back and then I didn’t hear from you.”

Buck toys with the lid of the box, unable to lift his gaze.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to stay.”

“You really baked an entire cake instead of just texting me?” Eddie manages to ask the question with a straight face but his eyes are crinkling dangerously.

“It didn’t take that long,” Buck huffs. “Maddie helped.”

Eddie snorts, turning it into a cough.

“I guess it’s the thought that counts?”

Buck shifts uncomfortably.

Eddie takes the box from him and opens it before snorting again. He drags a finger through the icing and tucks it into his mouth before sucking it clean.

It takes Buck a few seconds to remember what he was going to say.

“I didn’t know how the conversation was going to go so…I figured it would be better face to face.”

“Evan…” Eddie searches his face for the longest moment. Then, he places his hands flat on the island and pushes his body up and over to kiss Buck.

Eddie’s smiling as he sits back down.

“We’ve kind of already been dating, you know?”

“Oh,” Buck allows.

“Is that okay?”

Buck’s lips curl without his permission and he nods.

Hen’s still laughing as she makes her way up the stairs and directly past them. She collapses onto the sofa where she stays for half an hour; laughing and eventually crying.

…

“You know, you guys really should just film here all the time,” Hen says on screen, “I _needed_ a camera to look into when Jonathan asked Buck about Eddie.” She smiles on screen. “I can’t believe cameras weren’t rolling when they finally got it together.”

The camera cuts to Tan, also in a solo interview.

“Evan and Eddie were adorable,” he says, cupping his chin in his hand and smiling. “I know we were here for Bobby but – who’s not a sucker for love, right?”

Then the camera cuts to Eddie and Buck at the dinner table, kicking each other under the table. Buck has to admit, with the soft instrumental music playing over the footage it does look like they’re playing footsie.

He tucks his face into Eddie’s chest, closing his eyes.

“This is so embarrassing,” he groans.

Thank _god_ they’re watching this at Eddie’s house instead of the station.

“Cariño, you literally wrote about my dick on a cake. Our boss saw it.”

Buck covers his face at the reminder.

“At least he got things sorted out with HR?”

Eddie laughs, pressing a kiss to the top of Buck’s head.

“I mean, it would have been nice to have a story acceptable to tell Chris.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him that we talked about it like mature adults and decided to date.”

Buck has to smother his laughter in his hand, wary of waking Chris if he’s too loud.

“You didn’t even tell him I baked you a cake?”

“A cake that you wrote about my dick on,” Eddie points out dryly.

“It’s not like I drew a picture,” Buck mutters.

Eddie groans this time, rubbing at his forehead.

“Please just…don’t ever bake me a cake again.”

“Well if you’re not gonna appreciate it,” Buck huffs, “then I won’t.”

“Fine,” Eddie agrees, “just no more cakes at work then.”

“Compromise is the keystone of a healthy relationship,” Buck informs his boyfriend, grinning up at him.

Eddie kisses his forehead this time, reaching down to settle a hand on his hip as well.

They finish the episode that way.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ getbvcked ](https://getbvcked.tumblr.com/) on tumblr come say hi :)


End file.
